callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Semper Fi/Trivia
Trivia *At the start of the level, the dead marine's face tied up to the pole highly resembles the face of Polonsky. *On the boat(s) leaving the shore at the start, there will be a person addressed as, PFC. Allen, which is the name of one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Occasionally during this level, a shot from a PTRS-41 can be heard. *The Japanese soldier who tries to execute Miller says in Japanese "You are not strong." before Roebuck kills him. *If the graphic and language content is restricted, at the beginning, the camera is zoomed in at the shadows on the wall. Also, at the MG part, at the left there is a Japanese officer executing a Marine in a hut, but with the content restricted, there is no one in the hut but the conversation can still be heard. *If the player looks at the dead Marine on the left during the opening sequence the player can see his name (Pvt. Pyle) indicating he should still be alive. Despite that when the player is helped up his name tag disappears meaning he died. *Sometimes, a glitch will occur when you are stabbing the gas bucket in the back of the truck, Sgt. Roebuck is nowhere to be seen, and the truck won't move. You will have to restart the whole level to get it off. *If the player runs into the first machine gun hut before the remaining enemies are eliminated and stand beside the active machine gunner, he will not notice the player and continue firing. If the player then waits for the Marines to proceed further up the river, the gunner will run all the way back to the starting section of the mission, oblivious to the player chasing him (unless the player ventures too close). *On the PC version, instead of the above, the gunner will simply keep shooting if the player stands near, but not right beside him even though there's nothing out there anymore. After a few seconds, he will stop shooting but continue looking out the hut window. After a few more seconds, he will simply die as though somebody shot him in the head. *If the player shoots the "fake death" soldier that is supposed to kill Rooker, he doesn't die until after he kills Rooker. *Sometimes, after Rooker is stabbed by the "fake death" soldier, his body moves slightly, making it look as if the sword was stabbed into the ground beside Rooker. * The title of this mission, Semper Fi, is short for 'Semper Fidelis', which means 'Always Faithful' or 'Always with Faith'. This is the motto of the United States Marine Corps, and it is often shortened to 'Semper Fi'. Pvt. Pyle & Miller remain faithful by not giving into the demands of the Japanese interrogator. * Cpl. Lozano and Pvt. Luyties are impossible to save. * It is possible in two player for one player to run in front of the truck after the other player knifes the barrel. * The achievement 'Saved Private Ryan' is obviously a direct reference to the title of the famous war film, Saving Private Ryan. To earn the achievement/trophy the player must rescue the private aptly named "Pvt. Ryan" from a flaming banzai. Even after being saved, he can be killed after that. *Coincidentally, the playable characters last name is Miller and the player can save a Private Ryan. In the war film Saving Private Ryan the main character's name is John H. Miller and he must save a Private Ryan like in the game only Saving Private Ryan and Call of Duty: World at War take place at different times in the war, focus on different branches of the US military, and involve different Axis powers. * If the player looks closely at Pyle once he and the Japanese officers are dead, the player can see the slash mark on his neck, and the player can see that his eyes are fine, and that there is no trace of any burn from the cigarette. * Sometimes, but not very often Sgt. Sullivan will shoot the soldier who slashed the player with his Trench Gun. *On the Wii version, where the bright light shines at the dead soldier booby trap, the light does not blind the person briefly. All the enemies will be visible during the flash. *In this level and "Burn 'em Out", when the player has a bayonet and the player stabs a Japanese Soldier, they will not bleed at all. *According to several sound files of the mission, there was supposed to be another POW who would have been rescued with Miller. *It is the only level that the player gets put in Last Stand. *When the player meets up with the reinforcements, there is a person named Sgt. Pepper, a direct reference to the Beatles, Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *Sometimes, even if the player saves Pvt. Ryan, Roebuck will still say, "Dammit! We're too late!" *On the Wii version, sometimes the Katana-wielding Japanese soldier will drop an Arisaka while he is tumbling to the ground. If the player is quick enough, one can press and hold the reload button to get it, once the player regains control of Miller. However, note if the Arisaka is falling to the ground. *Three of the Marines that rescue Miller don't actually come out of the woods; their character models are placed behind the Marines being tortured outside. *when playing co-op,the host will be miller and everyone else will be one of the marine raiders,from 3rd-person zooming into 1st-person. *In the scene where the player sees the fake dead Imperial soldiers, if the player shoots at one of the "dead" bodies, all of them will automatically get up and the flare will still blind the player. Also, after the player shoots them early and are blinded by the flare, the player can see Pvt. Rooker still get stabbed by the katana wielding soldier, even though the soldiers weren't walking into the field of bodies in the beginning *Occasionally, Sullivan's shotgun is invisible for the whole mission. *Online during a co-op mode, it is possible for some players to stay at the beginning of the level as long as one player goes forward. If they get through it, when the flare goes off it will effect every player regardless of their location, even if they are indoors. *There is a possible way to get a Thompson SMG at the end of the level when in Last Stand, throw a grenade where three marines stand, then throw one right in front of the boat where the player would be dragged. If it kills a marine there then the player can get it. This must be done after the player plants the satchel charge. The player has to do it before getting on. *In the Wii version, the Japanese officer at the start is wearing a hat. *In the Wii instruction booklet, the player can see a screenshot from the pause menu, and the objective is to secure the village. This might have been the original objective. *Alex Mason's bio reveals that his father was a WWII Veteran a and recipient of the Purple Heart for wounds received during action at the Makin Atoll. *If you shoot the two machine gunners immediately when you see them on the beach, four people from the other team will stay at the entrance to the forest. You can kill all four without the friendly fire message and take their weapons and ammo. *If the player uses the first MG, Sullivan will act like there is another gunner. He'll said "Hit the MG" *If the player goes into the hut that Cpl. Lozano comes out of, he/she will find several scoped Arisaka's inside. Three on the shelves by the window facing the first MG and one cramed between the same shelves and some boxes. These can come in handy later while they are supporting the other Marine Raiders on the beach and when assaulting the ammo depot. *At the end of the level the player can see Roebuck and Sullivan moving their mouths, but nothing can be heard. Category:Trivia